A technique has been used that specifies a two-dimensional code region from an image indicating a two-dimensional code and identifies information coded in the two-dimensional code (see Patent Document 1).
When a two-dimensional code is configured to include a plurality of cells arranged such that one or more pieces of information are coded in accordance with a color given to each cell or a combination of colors, the color of each cell has to be determined in order to identify information. The determination of colors is made for the colors used in the two-dimensional code by determining colors of all pixels in a region of a cell and based on the results of the determinations.
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-195536